Pansear
|} Pansear (Japanese: バオップ Baoppu) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when exposed to a . Pansear is one of three elemental monkeys. The other two are the and the . Biology Pansear is a simian, red-and-cream Pokémon. Its head is red with a whorled tuft on top. The tuft contains a flame, and can reach temperatures of 600 °F (315 °C). Pansear has oval eyes, a tiny nose, and large ears with orange insides. Its muzzle, upper body and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansear's lower body is red with small feet, and its long tail has an arrowhead-shaped tip. It lives in volcanic caves, and has been known to roast berries before eating them. In the anime Major appearances Chili's Pansear A appeared in Triple Leaders, Team Threats! under the ownership of Chili, along with , and , owned by Cress and , respectively. It battled against Ash's Tepig and lost. Minor appearances In A Venipede Stampede!, a Pokémon Trainer in Castelia City used a Pansear to try to stop a swarm of . Pansear was seen in 's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. It was one of her many Pokémon friends as a little girl back in the Village of Dragons. Pansear has made cameo appearances in Cilan Takes Flight! and Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Pansear briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming!. A Pansear appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Trainer's Pansear appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Trainer's Pansear appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and even in a fantasy in Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Trainer's Pansear appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Trainer's Pansear appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A 's Pansear appeared in A Dancing Debut!, where it was used during the . It appeared again in Master Class Choices!, where it participated in the Showcase. A Pansear appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. Pokédex entries when it's angry.}} In the manga ]] In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga Manabu owns a Pansear in Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY!. In the Pocket Monsters BW manga In the manga, Chili uses a Pansear against Red's Clefairy in Battle at the Handsome Restaurant!? when he tries to instigate a fight between Chili and his brothers Cilan and Cress. The three brothers use their Pokémon against Clefairy, however, their group attack backfires when Clefairy uses the effects of Pansear, and 's attacks to make green tea. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pansear made its debut in Pokémon Adventures as a short cameo in A Nickname for Tepig alongside Chili. It later appeared in Welcome To Striaton City!! where it prepared tea for , , and alongside its fellow elemental monkeys. In Their First Gym Battle it battled against Cheren's Snivy and won, but was later knocked out by Bianca's Oshawott. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . It uses its tuft to roast berries.}} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} Game locations ) in the Dreamyard (if starter Pokémon was )}} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Echo Valley, Lava: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Ignis (special)}} |area=Kilionea Road (B1-B10), Forest of Shadows (1F-14F), Daybreak Ridge (1F-6F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Skill Treasury (8F-15F), Mount Tepid (6F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 301}} |area=Ember Mountains: Shrine of Magic (All Areas)}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Pansear|Japanese|PGL|10|November 15, 2012 to January 10, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Pansear}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- and . Energetic and helpful, he is the leader of the three. }} |- after battling while its Warrior is equipped with a |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=514 |name2=Simisear |type1-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Pansear is the only non-Generation I Pokémon that evolves with the use of a . Origin Pansear is based on a and a . It, along with its two contemporaries, seem to inspired by the motif; with its hand by its ear, Pansear represents "hear no evil". Name origin Pansear may be a combination of ''Pan (the genus of s), sear, and ear. Ear may relate to the " " motif of the elemental monkeys. It may also be a play on . Baoppu may be a combination of 爆 bào (Chinese for burst/explode), バースト bāsuto (burst), and . In other languages , , and ape |de=Grillmak|demeaning=From Grill and |fr=Flamajou|frmeaning=From flame and |es=Pansear|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Pansear|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=바오프 Baoppu|komeaning=Corruption of Japanese name |zh_cmn=爆香猴 Bàoxiānghóu|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and . |ru=Пансир Pansir|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Chili's Pansear External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Fire Stone de:Grillmak fr:Flamajou it:Pansear ja:バオップ pl:Pansear zh:爆香猴